


Автор

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Однажды поздно ночью автор встречает своё создание.





	Автор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738318) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



***

Декабрь 1893

_...которого всегда буду считать самым благородным и самым мудрым человеком из всех, кого я знал..._

И в этот момент в дверь постучали.

Доктор вздохнул. Для пациента было уже поздно. С другой стороны, кто ещё это мог быть? Возможно, случилось что-то действительно серьёзное.

Встав, он подошёл к двери, испытав удивительное чувство, похожее на отсрочку приговора. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что записная книжка всё ещё открыта на странице со словами, которые так боялся написать.

Вздохнув, он открыл дверь.

Мужчина, стоящий на пороге, был ему знаком, но это казалось таким... неправильным.

– Я могу вам помочь?

Мужчина улыбнулся.

– Вы меня не узнаёте?

Мужчина был высоким, больше шести футов ростом, и худощавым, с внимательными и пронзительными глазами, с тонким, подобным ястребиному, носом, говорившем о живости ума и решимости. Его подбородок, выступающий и квадратный, тоже говорил о его решимости.

Доктор знал его лицо и фигуру лучше, чем свои. – Шерлок Холмс.

– Я восхищаюсь вами, мой дорогой доктор, – рассмеявшись, Холмс пожал руку с силой, которую доктор от него не ожидал. Обойдя его, Холмс зашёл в дом и стал озираться. – Вы преуспеваете.

– Спасибо вам, – любезно поблагодарил доктор. – Пожалуйста, садитесь у камина.

– Вы меня не ждали, – заметил Холмс, сев.

– Не ждал. Почему вы здесь?

– Это тайна. – Детектив закурил трубку. – Меня кто-то пытался убить. Вернее, я знаю, кто, но не понимаю, почему. Именно поэтому я к вам и пришёл.

Доктор заёрзал. – Убить вас? Очевидно, что это не удалось.

Холмс снова рассмеялся. – Да ведь это вы, доктор, совершили покушение на мою жизнь! – Он махнул рукой в сторону стола. – Вы только что подписали мой смертельный приговор.

Доктор хмыкнул. – Как вы могли об этом узнать?

– Вы меня создали, – напомнил детектив. – Вы не думаете, что я могу вычислить, что вы задумали?

– Вы мертвы. – Набив трубку табаком, доктор закурил.

– Очевидно, что нет. – Детектив улыбнулся. – А что вы ожидали? То, что самый хитрый детектив из всех, когда-либо созданных, просто умрёт в драматическом финале? Такое вряд ли могло случиться.

– Вы не выжили, – запротестовал доктор. – Я больше не буду о вас писать.

Детектив глубоко вздохнул. – Конечно, вы должны.

– Я должен?

– Общество не позволит мне умереть, – сказал Холмс. – Слава Богу, что вы не стали стрелять мне в лоб и не придавили валуном. Вы же не это планировали. Вы никогда не найдёте моё тело.

– Это подразумевалось, – признался доктор. – Вы погибли в водопаде. Кто мог выжить после такого?

– Шерлок Холмс, – ответил детектив. – Как вы, очевидно, и задумывали.

– Очевидно?

– Мой дорогой доктор, для того, чтобы я встретился с создателем, вы могли придумать что-то другое. Вместо этого вы написали неоднозначное окончание. Очевидно, что вы собираетесь меня спасти.

– Мой дорогой Холмс, – фыркнул доктор. – Я не намереваюсь вас возрождать. Вы умерли. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь мёртвым.

– Я не умер, – заметил детектив. – Как только вы меня создали и начали писать ваши истории, я ожил. Разве вы будете это отрицать? Ваши читатели думают обо мне как о живом человеке. Поэтому, вы видите, я настоящий. – Он развёл руки. – Не хотели бы вы, как Фома, положить руку на мои раны?

Хмыкнув, доктор сложил на груди руки. – Я ваш создатель, – сухо напомнил он. – Я решаю, сколько вам жить и когда вы умрёте.

– Едва ли, – возразил детектив. – Вы создали меня. Я жил. Вы меня убили. И всё же, я до сих пор жив.

– Что вы хотите? – воскликнул доктор. Он налил себе виски. Холмс махнул рукой, поэтому доктор налил и детективу.

– Я хочу жить, – признался Холмс. – Я не заслужил смерти, и я хочу знать, почему вы попытались меня убить.

Потягивая виски, доктор нескольких минут молчал. – Поскольку я не мог этого вынести.

Теперь фыркнул Шерлок Холмс. – Вы сказали вашему редактору, что устали от меня. Я не верю в это.

– Я хочу писать на серьёзные темы, – ответил доктор. – Я – писатель, отвечающий за собственные произведения. Я вас изобрёл.

– Послушайте, – сказал детектив. – Вы не хотите стать известней? Скромная карьера в роли семейного врача? Если вы продолжите мою карьеру, ваше наследие будет больше. Вы не видите будущего, дорогой доктор, но я, будучи простым литературным призраком, вижу, что могу стать больше, чем Скрудж Диккенса. Я не желаю известности ради себя, но ради вас...

– Я – простой доктор, который пишет истории. «The Strand» издаёт их, поэтому я и достиг определённой известности. Но есть столько историй, которые я хочу написать...

– Уотсон, – сказал он.

– Я не Уотсон! – воскликнул доктор. – Не называйте меня этим именем!

– Вы нарисовали себя несколько тусклым и послушным, – сказал детектив, – но, независимо от того, что вы скажете, вы – мой Уотсон. Я прошу вас, посмотрите вниз, в пропасть, вы увидите, что я цепляюсь за ветку и жду, когда вы меня спасёте.

Замолчав, доктор провёл рукой по лбу. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы умерли, – сказал он дрожащим голосом.

– Почему?

– Потому что...

– Не говорите, что это потому, что я вас утомил, – сказал Холмс. – Я уже вычислил, что это не так. Скажите, что вы на самом деле ко мне чувствуете.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Наконец, доктор её нарушил. – О, Боже, Холмс! – воскликнул он. – У вас есть какая-то идея?

Он некоторое время изучал доктора, потягивая виски. – Вы в меня влюбились.

– Я – женатый человек, – признался доктор.

– Вы не женаты, мой дорогой доктор, – сказал Холмс. – Вы написали об этом только для того, чтобы два холостяка могли жить вместе так долго?

– Реальная жизнь не имеет никакого значения? В реальной жизни у меня есть жена.

Холмс улыбнулся. – Это не важно. Вы колеблетесь между реальным и литературным миром. Где бы вы предпочли жить?

Доктор глубоко вздохнул. – С вами, конечно.

– Тогда, почему вы попытались меня убить?

– Поскольку вы не настоящий! – Доктор откинулся на спинку кресла. Его лоб блестел от пота, а руки дрожали. – Боже, как я могу это вынести?

– Что вы должны вынести? – спросил Холмс. – Я вам в тягость?

– Ваше существование – бремя, – сказал доктор. – Я должен двигаться дальше.

– Я люблю вас, – сказал детектив. – Вы не можете этого отрицать. Вы написали об этом, о моей привязанности к вам. Вы должны знать.

– Как я могу вас любить? – спросил доктор. – Вы – вымышленный персонаж.

– И всё же, я люблю. И я живой.

Доктор посмотрел на свой стакан. – Я не могу больше писать о вас. Это слишком болезненно.

– Простите, – извинился детектив. – Но разве это причина для того, чтобы меня убить?

– Я не знаю, что ещё сделать, – застонал доктор. – Вы занимаете мой разум. А когда я иду по улице, люди, обращаясь ко мне, спрашивают о вас.

– Моё присутствие для вас болезненно.

– Да! Да, вы причиняете мне боль, потому что я хочу, чтобы вы стали настоящим, – ответил доктор. – Я – дурак, я – Пигмалион, полюбивший собственное создание. Я не могу этого вынести.

– Тогда почему бы вам не сдаться? Уотсон, разве вы не видите, что я вас люблю?

– Я не Уотсон, – сказал он. – Я не могу вас любить.

– И всё же, вы меня любите, – сказал Холмс. – Вы противитесь, вы меня убиваете, и всё же, вы меня любите.

Доктор всхлипнул. – Боже, позволь мне умереть. Я не могу жить в таком мире.

– Тогда не живите, – предложил Холмс. Его голос был твёрд. – Не живите в своём вымышленном мире, где у вас есть жена, дети и литературный контракт с журналом «The Strand». Живите со мной. Переезжайте на Бейкер-стрит. Будьте моим Уотсоном...

– Вы не настоящий, – возразил доктор. – Вы – плод моего воображения.

– Ваше воображение, – сказал детектив. – Воображение, которое создало меня. Вы контролируете этот мир? Как я могу быть не настоящим? Как Уотсон может быть не настоящим?

Глядя на своё создание, доктор остолбенел. В течение нескольких минут у него не было слов. А затем: – Я хочу, чтобы вы были реальным. Я хочу пойти с вами.

Холмс снова улыбнулся. – Доктор, это именно то, что я хотел вам предложить. А теперь пойдёмте.

– Как? – Доктор встал, думая о том, что они собирались сделать. – Это – просто сон.

– Нет, доктор, – ответил детектив. – Благодаря вашему воображению я – больше, чем сон. – Встав, он протянул руку. – Пойдёмте со мной, мой дорогой. Моя любовь к вам не может быть измерена. Видеть, как вы пишете эту печальную историю, означает увидеть, как вы умираете.

Доктор взял за руку своего детектива. – Вы всегда были для меня реальным. Пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой. Как я могу пойти с вами?

Детектив обнял доктора. – Вы создали меня, вы любили меня, а теперь я подарю вам любовь. Идите за мной, доктор.

Доктор прижался к детективу. – О, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня.

– Это – наша история, – продолжил детектив. – Мы будем жить долго и удалимся в Сассекс. У меня будут пчёлы, а вы будете писать обо мне истории. Я с нетерпением жду этой жизни. Мы ещё молоды и не готовы к пенсии. Вы присоединитесь ко мне для большего количества приключений?

– О, Боже, да, – согласился доктор. – Пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой.

– Зачем? – спросил детектив.

– Потому что... – ответил доктор. – Потому что... я вас люблю.

– Если вы хотите прочитать книгу, – сказал детектив, – вы должны её написать.

– Пусть будет так, – решил автор.

В камине горел огонь, в комнате было светло, но доктор и его создание ушли.


End file.
